


Hurt

by Moonshoes97



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoes97/pseuds/Moonshoes97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I listened to this song by Christina Aguilera and cried because of wolfstar and well... I cried while writing this. Warning, Character death(he's dead already but I should probably say this anyway) I posted this on fanfiction as well if you wanna check it out there https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10536164/1/Hurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

Sirius took a deep breath and sat down in the grass in front of the grave stone. “Hey, I brought you some flowers. I know you weren’t a big fan of flowers, but I brought you some of those you actually didn’t hate.” He said, laughing and shaking his head slightly.

“I miss you, you know. We all do.”

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew, what I know today  
I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you’ve done, forgive all your mistakes  
There’s nothing I wouldn’t do, to hear your voice again

“Sometimes I get this urge to call you. But then I remember, you won’t be picking up. Not anymore. Look, I’m sorry for everything I said, everything I did. I wasn’t thinking, as usual.” Sirius said quietly, scratching at his brow. 

Sometimes I wanna call ya, but I know you won’t be there  
I’m sorry for, blaming you  
For everything I just couldn’t do  
And I’ve hurt myself, by hurting you

“I know it doesn’t matter much now, right? But still. I wanted to apologize since you didn’t want to see me before and I thought, now you can’t throw me out anymore.” He said with a bitter laugh. 

Some days I feel broke inside, but I won’t admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide, cause it’s you I miss  
And it’s so hard to say goodbye, when it comes to this

“I… I’m sorry for not being there in the end. Some days I just want to crawl away somewhere and just hide from the world, y’know? Cause I miss you too much. When it all get too much to handle I… I go to our place, remember where it was? Down by the lake? It’s beautiful there now, you should see it.”

Would you tell me I was wrong?   
Would you help me understand? 

Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am? 

There’s nothing I wouldn’t do, to have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes, and see you looking back 

I’m sorry for, blaming you  
For everything I just couldn’t do  
And I’ve hurt myself

“If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that I missed you since you’ve been away. It’s dangerous, it’s so out of line to try and turn back time. I’m sorry for blaming you, for everything I just couldn’t do. And I’ve hurt myself, by hurting you.” Sirius said, wiping at his eyes as he stood up and placed the flowers on top of the grave stone.  
“Goodbye Remus.” He whispered before walking away from the grave yard.


End file.
